The present invention relates to an ultrasound transducer device and uses thereof and, more particularly, but not exclusively to such a transducer device modified for use in surgical procedures.
Sverdlik et al, in PCT/IL2008/000234, filed Feb. 21, 2008 disclose a method of using ultrasonic energy for surgical procedures. In a procedure for stabilizing blood vessel wall abnormality, ultrasonic heating is carried out of at least a portion of the blood vessel wall having the abnormality. A parameter is monitored relating to a property of at least a portion of the heated portion of the blood vessel wall; and heating is stopped when the monitored parameter changes by a predetermined factor or after the monitored parameter changes at a slow enough rate.
A problem arises in providing the ultrasound transducer close to the tissue that requires the procedure. It is known to put small ultrasound sensors in the blood vessels but it is difficult to ensure that the sensor is looking at the tissue that requires the procedure. A further problem involves providing the ultrasound power beam sufficiently close to the tissue requiring ablation, and controlling the beam given a) the difficulty in correctly directing the sensor and b) generally controlling factors that affect efficiency of the ablation beam.